1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic applicators and more particularly to applicators which are used to expose portions of cosmetics such as lipstick, soaps, and cosmetics which are contained in a stick form and which are applied to a body part such as the face through the applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, cosmetic applicators such as lipstick dispensers are known in the prior art. However, they all work on the principle of having and interior casing with internal threads which ride on interior threads of an external casing to expose the cosmetic product such as lipstick. There is a significant need for an improved cosmetic applicator which functions in a more efficient way to expose and retract the cosmetics such as lipstick contained within the applicator.